1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distance measuring apparatus, a distance measuring method, and a distance measuring program, for measuring a distance to an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of devices mounted on vehicle are realized following popularization of vehicle. As such a vehicle-mounted device, there is a distance measuring apparatus for measuring inter-vehicle distance between own vehicle and a vehicle ahead to perform various processes such as an alarm output based on the measured inter-vehicle distance.
Conventionally, a distance measuring apparatus provided with radar has been proposed as such a distance measuring apparatus (refer to Japanese Published Examined Utility Model Application No. S63-43172). The radar distance measuring apparatus detects a presence of obstacle or a distance to the obstacle by sending an outgoing wave such as a laser light or the like in an anterior direction and detecting a reflected wave from the obstacle such as the vehicle ahead or the like.
However, in the conventional radar distance measuring apparatus, an interval between each detection point is wide and distance information has been obtained only sparsely, so that there has been a case in which accuracy is insufficient, when performing various processes such as the alarm output based on this distance information.